Gracie Films Treehouse Of Horror Variant
Gracie Films is a logo famous for being shown at the end of every episode of The Simpsons. The logo shows a crowd full of people in a movie theater talking until a woman shushes them to indicate that a movie is starting, then following with cheesy late 1980s music and the movie screen showing the words "Gracie Films". Info Gracie Films was a film and TV company founded by James L Brooks in 1986. They produced hits such as Broadcast News, Big, The Tracey Ullman Show, Say Anything, War of the Roses, ''and most notably ''The Simpsons. Logo The normal version consists of a movie theater with multiple silhouettes of patrons talking and whispering. A woman in the back shushes them at once by raising her index finger towards her mouth and saying "Shhh!" The theater lights dim and an offscreen projector emits a blue light, revealing the company name in white with both words on top of each other with GRACIE being halfway shifted to the left of FILMS as a 9-note electric piano piece by Jeffrey Townsend plays. The original one was around since April 5th, 1987 and ended on December 31, 1999. An enhanced version of this was seen on The Simpsons Hit and Run, The Simpsons Movie, and all 2000 to present Simpsons episodes since Take My Life, Please. There is a Treehouse of Horror variant (not in earlier Treehouse of Horror stories) where the ssh sound effect is replaced with a girl shrieking (which sound a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa) (a version with Regis Philbin yelling "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" instead of the girl screaming in the Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX) followed by a horror-type pipe organ rendition of the original jingle. Variations Most of the variations have a voice clip over the “shush” or after the “shush” At The Beginning of The Secret Life of Willy, The Logo Is Drawn In The Website Style Treehouse of Horror In Treehouse of horror II and III, there is no scream, only the organ. In Treehouse of horrors IV, V, VII, VIII, X, XI, XIII, XIV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XX, XXV, XXVII, and XXVIII, It is the scream and organ variant listed above. In Treehouse of Horror VI, it plays a similar jingle heard in the segment Homer Cubed. There is no scream. In Treehouse of horror IX, Regis Philbin screaming “My eyes my beautiful eyes” In Treehouse of horror XII, The organ plays, then the scream is heard. In Treehouse of horror XV, Homer screams throughout the logo and the 20th century fox logo. In Treehouse of horror XIX, There is a Peanuts themed jingle. In Treehouse of horror XXI, The scream is replaced by the Willem scream. In Treehouse of horror XXII and XXIII, The scream is replaced by Homer’s scream In Treehouse of horror XXIV, The scream is replaced by the crowd chanting “One of Us” In Treehouse of horror XXVI, The scream was replaced by Homerzilla Roaring Scare Factor Low to Medium for the regular variant. The music is super cheesy, it could be scary to some. For the II To III Logo, Low. The organ by itself isn’t that scary. For the regular scream and organ, High to Nightmare. For the VI variant, Low to Medium. It is similar to XIX’s variant but a bit more scary. For the IX variant Medium to High. Regis Philbin overshadows the organ. For the XII variant, Medium. The scream at the end might catch you off guard. For the XV variant, Nightmare. The screams are super loud. For the XIX variant, Low. This isn’t scary at all. Maybe a bit cheesy. For the XXI variant, Medium. For the XXII and XXIII variant, Low to Medium. For the... watch it if you dare... Fun Fact: after the credits of Tree house of Horror, The creepy organ was actually played by a person and the girl screaming sounds a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa. Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Television Category:1986 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Low to medium Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1886 Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Melancholy logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 0-present) Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Little Girl, Little Girl, Screamy EEK!!!!!!! Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Shush Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:What Tom Karlsson and Julian Dominguez were fighting over uploading Category:Logos that, hands down, scare me (Keegan) the most. Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:On & Off villains Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that can scare Homer Simpson Category:2017 Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:And this is why I didn't watch simpsons halloween specials as a little kid no organs gracie no organs not kidding . Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Taken from City Cartoons: Monster Madness ps1 1995 Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 2007 Category:Taken From The Simpsons 1989 Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that screams Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that screams Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:What's a rusi Category:What the fuck Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Logos That Will Never Scare Spongebob Category:Logos that don't scare Jayden Category:Logos that Jayden finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 1989 Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:You guys think you’re so smart well you’re dumb Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Meme logos Category:G Category:R Category:A Category:C Category:I Category:E Category:F Category:L Category:M Category:S Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob Sleep At The End Of Each Simpsons Episode Category:2018 Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that cook ROBLOX hackers Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos tgat can make Spongebob Scream his head off durning the night Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that give ITV nostalgia Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:WHAT THE FUCK DIS DIPSHIT SUCKS!!!!!!!!